Lune de Miel
by Gothiquegirl
Summary: DRACOHERMIONE ! venez lire !


Lune De Miel ...  
  
Résumé: bah vous verrez bien tout ce que je peut vous dire c'est que c'est Draco/Hermione, Harry/Ginny et Ron en solitaire ! lol Genre: Rommance Humour ! Voila ! bonne lecture !  
  
Chapitre 1 : PDV: Hermione:  
  
Je sort tranquillement de la salle de bain, enroulé dans un serviette toute douce. Mon ange dort toujours dans l'immense lit qui trône au milieu de la pièce. Je ne prend pas la peine de m'habiller, je m'assois dans un fauteuil qui se trouve à côté du lui et observe mon 'bébé'. Il est tellement beau aussi .... Il est a moitié sur le coté a moitié sur le dos. Le draps ne le recouvrant que jusqu'à la taille, mais je sais pertinemment que de toute façon il n'a rien en dessous .... Soudain on frappe à la porte... Qui ça peut bien être ??!! Je me lève, enfile un peignoir et vais ouvrir, j'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir deux têtes rousses et une brune que j'entend : 'Surprise !' Ils me sautent au cou. Ca me fait plaisir de les voir mais il n'est que ... 11h45 ! Bon OK il est tard mais vu les circonstances ils auraient pu nous laisser un peu plus de temps ! c'est vrai quoi cette nuit c'était notre Lune de Miel à Draco et moi ! Si ça ce trouve, ont aurait pu être super occupés ! Enfin bref je leur dit de s'installer pendant que je vais réveiller Draco qui dort toujours comme un loir. Je m'asseoir près de lui sur le lit, et me penche en avant pour l'embrasser tout doucement, je le voit remuer un peut et ouvrir les yeux, puis un sourire illumine son visage quand il me reconnaît.  
  
Draco: bonjour ma douce !  
  
Avant que j'ai put lui répondre quoi que ce soit, il m'attrape par la taille et se met à m'embrasser comme ci nous avions été séparer depuis 20 ans ! Je me laisse faire, puis je le repousse, il parait surpris et m'interroge du regard.  
  
Moi: On à de la visite, c'est pour ça que je te réveille. Draco: oh non ! Qui ? Moi: Harry, Ron et Ginny ...  
  
Je voit à l'expression de son visage qu'il est très déçu, je l'embrasse et me lève pour retourner dans le salon où attendent les autres. Ils sont assis sur les gros canapés de cuir noirs qui sont disposé en cercle autour de la cheminée. Je m'assoie près de Ron.  
  
Harry: Désolés de vous dérangez mais, on c'est dit que ce serai marrant de venir vous voir... Moi: Oh c'est pas grave !  
  
Puis le porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur mon ange, il porte un pantalon de pyjama noir et un t-shirt blanc, il nous sourit puis dit : «Alors c'est qui êtes venus nous déranger le jour de notre Lune De Miel, hein ? lequel j'étripe en premier ?» Ron et Harry pouffent de rire alors que Ginny rougit, gênée par la situation, je fait signe à Draco de venir s'asseoir près de moi, c'est ce qu'il fait.  
  
Harry: en fait, on a pensé à un truc Ron et moi ! On s'est rendu compte que Draco n'avait pas enterré ça vie de garçon, alors on va le faire, en retard bien sur mais c'est pas grave ! Draco: Oh non Potter, là je t'arrête il est hors de question que vous m'emmeniez dans une boite avec des strip-teaseuses ou un machin de ce genre ! Harry: Oh t'inquiète pas on avait pas penser à ça ! Juste aller faire un tour dans quelque pub et ce souler la gueule une dernière fois sans que Hermione ne dise rien ! Moi: il faudrait d'abord qu'elle soit d'accord le HERMIONE en question ! Ron: Oh aller Mione ! C'est marrant et Ginny s'occuperai de toi en attendant ! Moi: et ce serai quand votre truc ? Harry: Bah cette après midi tien ! qu'est ce que tu crois ?! Draco: Moi ça me va ! Et toi ma puce ? Moi: bon OK mais à une condition, Draco est là avant 18h30 et il est pas bourré ! Harry: Promit grand mère !  
  
Ils rigolent tous et Draco se lève pour aller prendre une douche avant cette 'grande' journée ! Moi je reste avec les autres, Ginny est bizare elle ne dit rien, plusieur fois harry lui demande ce qu'elle à mais elle lui répond que tu vas bien, mais moi je voit bien que c'est le contraire !  
  
Une heure après, Draco, Harry et Ron sont sur le pas de la porte, près a faire la tournée des pubs de la ville ! J'embrasse une dernière fois mon homme en lui murmurant à l'oreille 'Si ce soir tu es bourré, tu risques de raté des choses...' Il comprend tout de suite ce que je veux dire, il me sourit et me répond 'Très bien mon ange, pour rien au monde je ne voudrai manqué ce que tu me réserves !' Et les trois hommes partent donc. Je referme la porte et retourne auprès de Ginny, j'ai à peine le temps de lui demander ce qui ne va pas, qu'elle me tombe dans les bras, en larmes .....  
  
ET VOILA UNE NOUVELLE FIC C'EST POUR CA QUE Y'A PAS DE MISE A JOUR SUR L'AUTRE ! MAIS PROMIS CA VA ARRIVER ! bisous ! gothique girl ! 


End file.
